


Life After Wartime

by Gemma__xx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Animal Death, Army, Doctor Ian Gallagher, Doctor Mickey Milkovich, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Grey's Anatomy References, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Medical, Medical Trauma, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemma__xx/pseuds/Gemma__xx
Summary: Mickey Milkovich was the best surgical resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. He was completely focused on his career and no one was getting in the way of him being the best damn cardio surgeon on the west coast. That is until a red haired god climbed off the back of an ambulance in his army uniform.Grey’s Anatomy AU
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so this is my first work for this fandom. I’ve been a reader for a couple of years. Starting writing this whilst at home on quarantine, I was watching series 5 of Grey’s Anatomy and couldn’t help picturing Ian Gallagher as Owen Hunt in those army fatigues and then Cristina became Mickey. I started writing and I’m actually really happy with how it turned out. I haven’t started anymore yet just in case people hate me blending these two shows but if you could give me your feedback (good and bad) then this will help me decide whether this is worth continuing. Also for any GA fans I’ve changed a few details to the way I preferred

Mickey Milkovich was an acquired taste. He was the guy you either loved or hated but he was a damn good resident. Mickey was currently in his second year of residency at the world renowned Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Mickey and his colleagues were currently gathered around the computer awaiting the rankings of the national teaching hospitals. 

“Is it up yet” his sister and fellow resident Mandy asked sliding into the group next to him. 

“It’s not up yet” their mentor and power house Dr Bailey replied. 

“It should of been up at 4, it’s now 4.15” said Dr Sloan. 

“Hit the refresh button” Mickey said as he reached for the keyboard. 

Dr Bailey slapped his hands, “Paws off Milkovich I’m hitting the damn refresh button every 10 seconds, just wait.”

“Is it up yet” Dr Shepherd or ‘McDreamy’ as he was also known by the staff of the hospital asked as he joined the group, standing next to his fiancé, Mandy. Yes this apparent universal hunk to all women and world class neurosurgeon was going to be Mickey’s future brother in law. Mickey personally didn’t see the attraction. 

“Hi” she smiled at him and gave her best heart eyes impression. 

“Hi” he replied back leaning down to give her a peck on the lips. 

“What’s taking it so damn long” Mickey said. 

“Reckon we’ve moved up a slot and passed Hopkins” head of plastic surgery Dr Sloan asked. 

“We’ve can’t of passed Hopkins, we’ll stay number two” Dr Shepherd said. 

“Mayo could surge ahead we could be three” said Dr Altman, head of cardio. 

“Three” Dr Shepherd exclaimed “You pessimist” 

“I’m a realist” she replied. “As the rankings of teaching hospitals change because of any number of things” 

“I could live with three” said Dr Sloan. 

“Someone hit the refresh button” fellow resident Dr Alex Karev leaned over. 

“That’s it..” Dr Bailey said standing from her chair. “You all need to back up, stop hovering, stop speculating, shut up and leave me alone”. 

The computer dinged and the list was published, they all rushed and gathered around the screen. Dr Bailey began reading out the rankings “Number one Hopkins, number two Mayo, three Cleveland Clinic, four Mass Gen” 

“What the fuck, we’ve moved down to five” Mickey asked. 

“No...” Dr Bailey said slowly and paused. “....we are not 5. 

Everyone suddenly became very quiet and subdued until chief of surgery Dr Richard Webber came tearing around the corner.

“12th.... number 12 people.... we are not a number 12 teaching hospital in the country.” 

“With all do respect chief what does this mean” Mickey asked, he’d busted his balls to get into this surgical teaching programme and to hell with it now being 12th in the country.

“Well it means Milkovich that we have also been downgraded from a level one trauma centre to a level two trauma centre. Outside as we speak snow is falling. It will eventually turn into black ice. Cars and people slide on black ice and get into accidents. Those traumas now instead of coming to us will go to Mercy West and we’ll get their cast offs, the cases they do not want and that pisses me off” The chief marched off in a ball of rage. 

“Shit” he mumbled. That meant less mangled people incoming for him to operate on.

He walks with Mandy down to the ER. “You know who goes to the 12th best surgical programme in the country... losers do. We’re fucking losers Mandy. I’ve got a PHD in Biochem, which means I’ve got a double degree. I should be in at least the top three”

“Oh Mick for Christ’s sake, you will be great” 

“I don’t want to be great Mands, I want to be the fucking best.” 

“Mick, you will be the best, you’ll be the best damn cardio surgeon on the west coast” 

“You still not decided what speciality you’re gonna do” he asked.

“No.. still torn between Ortho and Neuro”

“Forget neuro, that’s your boyfriends speciality, don’t go down that road just for him. I definitely could see you as Orthopaedic surgeon Mands. All those bones to pull and realign. You can work your anger out there, think of it as free therapy” 

“Maybe Mick... you make a fucking good point” 

.............

Mickey’s currently stood with Bailey at the nurses station, it’s a slow day in the ER with no traumas in bound. 

“Milkovich... I have a dream”

“What’s that Dr Bailey” he asked. He had a lot of respect for the woman. She wasn’t that much taller than 5 foot but for what she lacked in height she made up for in brains and attitude. She took no shit and she inspired him everyday. 

“I dream for one day that a trauma will come through those doors” 

“I share that dream” he replied.

“Number 12.. I can’t believe we’re number 12” 

Just then there was an almighty commotion outside which made Mickey, Bailey and other doctors rush outside. Three ambulance were there, sirens blaring. A paramedic jumped out the first truck “Sorry we’ve got three traumas here and they won’t make it to Mercy West”, she moved to the back of the truck and opened its doors.

“Milkovich you come with me” the chief said as he made his way to the back of the truck. Her crew mate jumped out to bring out the gurney. That was when Mickey noticed the tall red head at the back, the sight made him catch his breath. The guy must of been at least six feet tall, wearing army fatigues and was the most attractive guy Mickey had laid eyes on he was almost drooling and most definitely would of had a semi if it wasn’t so cold outside and he wasn’t surrounded by his colleagues. 

The paramedics started handover and Mickey knew he had a take note “The patient, 58 year old male, MVC, pulse 160, hypotensive” as the trolley was transferred from the truck, it came to their attention that the army guy appeared to be assisting the patient with their breathing through a tracheostomy but wasn’t anything like a normal tracheostomy. 

“What the hell did you do?” The chief asked the paramedic. 

“It wasn’t me, GI Joe here trached him in the field before I got there” 

“With a pen” the chief exclaimed “you trached a guy using a pen” 

The hot red head turned to the chief and just said sternly “So” 

“Move the patient inside now” the chief instructed. 

Mickey just stood there witnessing the events. He turned to watch GI Joe limp into the building whilst still managing the patients airway with an obvious wound to his right leg.

“Pen trache.....hot” he mumbled and followed them inside. 

Once in the trauma room, the patient was being assessed by numerous doctors and GI Joe was now stood to the side whilst the doctors employee at the hospital took over the care. 

“You trached a guy using a ball point pen” Dr Sloan asked. 

“It’s all I had on me” he replied.

Dr Sloan shook his head. 

“What it’s not like I didn’t clean it off with fresh snow” 

“It’s awesome” Dr Karev muttered. 

“This mans getting a one way ticket to the OR” Dr Sloan said, “let’s prepare this man for transfer” 

“Dr Webber can I assist Dr Sloan with the surgery” Mickey asked. 

At that moment the chief turned to notice GI Joe’s leg wound. 

“You’re bleeding”

Mickey looked up to GI Joe as he started to reply. 

“My car was right behind theirs at the intersection, I cut it on impact” he explained whilst then looking down to Mickey making eye contact. Mickey all of a sudden shuddered and felt something shoot down to the top of toes and back up again. Looking into those perfect green eyes did something to him that had never happened before. 

“And you are?” the chief asked. 

“Major Ian Gallagher, US Army, second forward surgical. I’m a trauma surgeon, just got home on leave” 

“Dr Milkovich, take care of Dr Gallagher’s leg” 

It took Mickey a few seconds for the chief’s instructions to sink in, by this point Ian had already started to walk off down the corridor. 

“Hey, where you going?” Mickey asked. 

“To check on my patient” 

“No...Gallagher.... you are the patient” he shouted whilst marching after him. “Gallagher...” he shouted again “Let me close up your damn leg then you can carry on being all army” and Mickey directed him into a treatment room. 

“Stand there and take your pants off red” 

“Forward aren’t you Milkovich, didn’t even get your first name” 

Mickey could feel the blush on his cheeks. 

“Names Mickey... now drop your pants Major”

“Yes sir” 

Ian pulled down his trousers and stood next to the bed whilst Mickey got the supplies he’d need arranged. Mickey wasn’t sure if he was glad or disappointed that he didn’t need to remove his underpants too. Mickey proceeded to start cleansing the wound, making sure it was clean prior to closing it with the staple gun. He was doing his best to not focus too much of his attention on the black Calvin’s red was currently showcasing, underwear models didn’t even look this good in them. Once he had done that he got up to prepare the local anaesthetic to numb the area when he heard a grunt from behind him. He turned to see Ian had started to close the wound himself without the anaesthetic. 

“Wow.... you’re not numbed”

“So” he replied “I can’t get an angle on these, could you give me a hand Mickey” Ian held out the staple gun for Mickey to take. He started to staple the wound with the other hand resting on Ian’s thigh. Mickey was so turned on and looked up to find Ian looking down at home. It felt as if they were sharing a moment, until a particular sore area made Ian grunt and the eye contact was lost. Mickey couldn’t help wonder what Ian’s grunts of pleasure sounded like. 

“All finished”

“Thanks Mickey” 

“Don’t mention it fire crotch”

Mickey stood to face Ian and again they couldn’t take their eyes off each other when the door opened. 

“There you are shit head, wondered where you’d been hiding” Mandy said walking through the door disturbing them. “Oh hello handsome haven’t see you walking these halls before” she said before blatantly checking him out. 

“Bitch... you’ve got a fiancé”

“I can still window shop Mick. Chief’s looking for you to scrub in with him on that surgery”

“Fine.... catch you later” he stormed off to the OR to scrub in for the surgery. He knew he shouldn’t of done without saying anything to Ian but his sister had pissed him off disturbing them like that. 

.............

Midway through the surgery the machines started bleeping. 

“He’s crashing” Dr Altman shouted “Hand me that clamp”

Milkovich, Webber and Dr Altman were all currently with their hands in the mans belly trying stop him bleeding out right there on the table. 

“I see a tear in the renal artery” Webber said. “Milkovich are you familiar with the single layer continuous suture”

“Yes sir” he said whilst beginning the stitch. 

“He’s still crashing, hang some blood” Dr Altman commented. 

“Get in there and stitch Milkovich” 

Mickey was trying his damned hardest but he was struggling. 

“Milkovich, how you doing”

“It’s.... I...” Mickey was in a nightmare he couldn’t do the stitch. This had never happened to him before. The patient was bleeding out in front of him. “I can’t get it... it’s not holding sir... it’s tearing” 

“Dammit Milkovich move” the chief said pushing him out the way “I thought you’d said you’d done this stitch”. 

“I have... a hundred times” he replied. 

“On hearts” Altman interrupted. 

“On hearts” Mickey agreed looking upto his attending. 

“Your forceps were macerating the tissue because you were handling the bowel incorrectly which you would know if you hadn’t been allowed to clock up so many hours in cardio surgery at the expense of your general surgery knowledge”. 

The patient then coded and they were unable to revive him. Mickey was silent throughout. The attending a took over and he needed to get out of there. He needed a smoke. He had never made a mistake of such significance before and basically killed his patient. Once the surgery had finished he quickly changed and made his way outside to the smoking area. He pulled out the cigarettes from his pocket and lit up taking a deep breath, needing the quiet to deal with what he had just done. 

“Hey dick breath... guess where my fiancé’s taking me later” he heard lady say as she walked up behind him. 

He couldn’t reply. 

“Mickey.. come on I’m trying to talk to you” 

“Just shut the fuck up Mandy. I’ve heard it all before. Mr hot shot neurosurgeon is taking you to a fancy place, for fancy shitty food...... I killed a man in surgery today”

“Mickey...”

“No just shut the hell up and leave me alone”

“But Mickey”

“No.... nope I’m done.” He turned to go, he had to get if there. He was feeling too overwhelmed. What he didn’t see in his haste to get away a big patch of black ice which he slipped on and landed on his back hitting his head. 

“Ow....shit” he said rubbing the back of his head. 

Mandy stood over him. 

“I’m not gonna day you deserved that.... but you totally fucking deserved that” 

“Fuck off bitch”

Mickey didn’t quite believe his patients when they said that their life flashed before their eyes when their hearts had stopped during surgery but then restarted again but at that moment he was willing to believe them. He looked up to see an icicle becoming loose from a ledge above which then fell, landing into his chest. Now growing up in the neighbourhood him and his sister did where he survived gun shots and beatings to then be killed by a rogue icicle stabbing him was something which he would not have predicted. 

“Oh shit Mick, I’ll go grab some help” Mandy ran off and Mickey was left to wonder if this was all where it was going to end. Then a face with a mop of red hair came into view. 

“Damsel in distress” 

“Ay fuck off with that damsel shit Gallagher and get me out of this fucking ice puddle” 

Ian proceeded to pick Mickey up as if he barely weighed anything, holding one arm under his legs and the other around his back. He carried him straight into the hospital and into one of the rooms, pacing him gently on the gurney. 

Mandy found them in there with assistance.

“Connect him to the monitor and order a portable chest x-ray” Mandy instructed the other staff. 

Ian didn’t say anything to proceeded to assess Mickey and listen to his chest, making sure there were no further injuries. 

“Mandy, it’s between my ninth and tenth intercostal spaces. There is no signs of haemo or pneumothorax, my vitals are stable- just pull out the damn icicle” 

“Mickey I can’t”

“I wouldn’t if I was you” Ian said.

“Mind your damn business ginger, I already screwed up in front of the chief today once. I messed up a suture and now he’s looking at me like I’m fucking number 12. Mandy please, no one gets to see me like this ok” 

“Milkovich what the hell happened” the chief shouted walking through the door. “Put him on the monitor and order a portable chest”

“I have” Mandy explained. 

“Have you checked his respiratory function” chief asked.

“I did”Mickey replied taking a deep breath “See breath sounds clear and equal” 

Ian rolled his eyes. 

“You be quiet” chief instructed him. 

“Other Milkovich, Mandy- what would you advise as a course of treatment” 

“We should leave it in until we get the chest x-ray and results of the CT back” she said.

“I’m fucking fine” Mickey commented. 

“But what about infection” Mandy asked. “The icicle is definitely melting dirty roof water into his abdomen” 

“That’s why we should fucking pull it out” Mickey was not getting anywhere here, he tried to get out of bed. 

“You leave it in” Ian said firmly pushing him back down. “If you get stabbed in the chest and lucky enough to still be breathing you leave it in, until at least you’ve found out what’s going on in there.”

“Take it out” Mickey shouted.

“Leave... it.. in” Ian said calmly but Mickey could see he was serious. 

.............

Mickey was wondering where the hell everyone was and why the hell he still had this mangled icicle sticking in him; his CT results should of been back by now. As he was thinking this, the red headed army god walked through the door. Damn the man was so hot. Ian began putting on gloves whilst looking over to the chest X-ray films. He then came closer to Mickey, leaning down, looking right into Mickey’s eyes. 

“What are you doing” Mickey asked but Ian never replied. 

He felt sure the ginger was going to kiss him and he was most definitely not going to turn him down when all of a sudden the felt this pain in his chest. Ian Gallagher has just pulled out his icicle. 

“That’s my icicle”

“Yeah”

“You took out my icicle.... I didn’t give you permission to do that” Mickey was in shock.

“So” Ian replied, looking down at Mickey and smirking. 

He began cleaning Mickey’s wound and preparing it for suturing. They remained silent for a short period, but enjoying each other’s company. 

“Tell me about trauma surgery” Mickey asked. 

“Trauma? It’s quick and dirty. There’s no time to make things pretty and there’s no time to make mistakes. Drop your pants you need a shot of Cefazolin IM” Ian replied. 

“Now who’s being forward Gallagher”

“Do as I tell you Mick” Gallagher said teasingly. 

Damn Mickey’s heart just skipped a beat, enjoying the words Mick coming out of Ian’s mouth. 

“No mistakes huh” Mickey said. 

“If I make mistakes people die” 

Mickey looked down before carrying on with the conversation. He couldn’t bare to look Ian in the eye whilst saying the next sentence. “I’m the best surgical resident in my programme and today I killed a man because I couldn’t do a stitch” 

Ian reaches out and lifted Mickey’s chin so they were looking at each other directly. He removed his hands and then leaned forward before replying. 

“In the field you do what you can. You work with what you have. It’s about something... it is not about being the best. It’s about saving lives. I make mistakes, guys die by my hand. Good guys serving their country in a desert. I don’t know everything, no one does. So I make mistakes, I learn and so next time I don’t make that mistake again. So the next time, the next guy, he lives. Mistakes are how you learn” 

Mickey didn’t know what to say. So he lay there and reflected on the day whilst Ian finished his wound. 

“You know good be good in the field” Ian said. “Especially since you’ve now got this battle scar. You’d fit right in”

“Oh man... that’s not even half the scars I’ve got”

“Really... well Mick you do surprise me. Seriously though, you should ditch this place and go for the adventure. You telling me this place gives you a rush” 

“It does freckles... besides I had enough of an adventure growing up” 

“I hear you” 

Mickey began to sit up and sat on the edge of the bed, the door opened and Chief Webber walked in. 

“Oh Dr Gallagher, there you are. How’s the gash on that leg of yours?” 

“Uh... Dr Milkovich here took excellent care of me...”

“Good to bear it. Listen... I’ve made a few calls. They speak very highly of you over at Maryland Shock Trauma. I also heard a story that you constructed an OR table out of an exploded humvee in the middle of the desert. That true?” 

“Yes sir, you have to be innovative in the desert” 

“You have to be innovative everywhere. How would you like a job Dr Gallagher” 

Mickey took a sharp intake of breath... he needed this man to accept. Ian looked to Mickey and the turned back towards the chief. 

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m due to go back to the sandpit and finish my tour of duty” 

“Well good luck to you major” 

“Thanks” They shook hands and the chief exited. 

Mickey was staring at the back of Ian. Ian was currently standing in front of a window. Ian closed the blinds to the window and turned back round to Mickey. “What?” Mickey asked. 

Ian never replied, he marched over to Mickey placing his hands either side of his face and kissed him. It was rough, delicious and sexy as hell. Their tongues were dancing together and it sounds ridiculous as it was only a kiss but it was the most intimate and passionate moment Mickey had ever shared with other man. He felt as if his body was on fire. He never did this, he never kissed the guys he’d been with in the past. But this was something else. He could feel it. They finished and were both breathing heavily. Mickey said the first words that came into his head. 

“I don’t even know you” 

Ian smirked “So”

He then pecked Mickey’s lips, picked up his jacket and proceeded to walk out of Mickey’s life as quickly as he had entered it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been six months since Mickey has seen the red head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter describes some animal cruelty.

There wasn’t a day in the last six months that Mickey hadn’t though about Ian Gallagher. He had been watching the news to make sure no red heads were being injured or killed in Iraq. He hadn’t disclosed this information to Mandy though. He had tried to pretend that the whole kiss thing didn’t happen as it was too much to think about all of the feelings Mickey had been experiencing since the day he met the ginger. Him and Mandy were currently making their way into the hospital for the start of their 14 hour shift when they were greeted by the sight of Dr Sloan, Dr Shepherd, Chief Webber and another man stood at the elevator. Mickey was trying to avoid getting involved in their conversation as he was a grouchy fucker without his morning dose of caffeine but he did manage to overhear their conversation. 

“Gentlemen I want you to meet the new head of trauma at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, Major Ian Gallagher. Now that we have Ian here on board we have been reclassified as a level one trauma hospital” 

Mickey froze. He couldn’t help but feel completely overwhelmed seeing Ian again.

“Mick you ok?” Mandy asked. 

Mickey just took off running, he couldn’t be here right now. He needed his coffee and he needed to deal with his thoughts, mainly his thoughts about why Ian Gallagher is here now. It was weird, all he had wanted to do was see the ginger again but now that it’s happened he was terrified of what could happen. 

“Mickey what’s wrong, what was that all about?” Mandy asked when he finally stopped running and she managed to catch up. 

“I saw Ian”

“Ian...”

“You know, Major Ian Gallagher, the guy who pulled the fucking icicle from my chest”

“I knew which Ian I was just teasing.. damn the hot red head is back” 

“Fuck Mands”

“I thought he was in Iraq?” She asked.

“He was... now he’s here in the hospital” 

“Ok.. so” Mandy honestly couldn’t get the big deal.

“So... we kissed fucking kissed. Or he kissed me.... it was stupid... it was nothing”

“You fucking kissed, Mickey why didn’t you tell me”

“Cuz it’s not a big fucking deal”

“You’re not acting like it’s not a big fucking deal”

“Leave it Mandy”

“I bet he didn’t think it was nothing”

“But he’s back now and I don’t know why” 

“You don’t think he quit the military for you, I mean that would be severely stalkerish but very romantic” 

“I’m not getting involved with another attending... is it clear?” 

“Yep..no sign of sexy redhead” Mandy said peering around the corner. Then they headed to their lockers. 

Mickey checked the rota and he had been allocated to the skills lab for the morning.

..............

Mickey and his colleagues were currently lined up in the skills lab awaiting one of the attending a to arrive to begin their session. He glanced out of the window to see Ian making his way to the lab. Mickey grabbed Mandy and quickly stood behind her to shield himself from being seen. 

“Mickey what the fuck” 

“Shut the fuck up, be quiet” 

Ian Gallagher walked in through those doors looking just as hot, if not hotter than when he walked out those six months ago. Mickey could feel his mouth going dry just by glancing at him. 

“My name is Dr Ian Gallagher. Over the next few months I will be teaching you how to work quickly and efficiently to keep someone alive where under the circumstance the safe bet is that they’d be dead within the hour. Now does anyone have a problem working with live tissue” 

“Live tissue?” Mickey whispered to Mandy. 

“Anyone? Speak now” Ian asked. “Leave now if you do. If not I own you for the rest of the day” 

You can own me Mickey thought. Then chastised himself as he was at work and needed to focus. 

“Good” Ian commented pulling back the large curtain that was covering the rest of the room. Pulling back the curtain Mickey and the rest of the residents saw four pigs lay on their backs on trolleys, anaesthetised. The four residents took a sharp intake of breath. Ian then proceeded to stab each individual pig to their horror. 

“Go ahead....” Ian stated “Save their lives” 

A little later Ian was going round checking on how each resident was doing. He had yet to come to Mickey. Mickey was currently focused operating on his pig but felt Ian stand next to him. 

“You seem to be spending a lot of time on that anastomosis. What was your name again?” Ian asked Mickey. 

Mickey turned around slowly. He couldn’t believe the red headed fucker had forgotten his name. 

“Mickey, Mickey Milkovich” 

“Let’s take a look at this man’s pig” Ian said walking to the next pig along. 

“O’Malley’s pig” Mickey pulled his face. 

“This is going to be good” muttered Karev. 

“See what he did. He stopped the bleeding and moved to his liver laceration” Ian said. 

“Yes but sloppy work can lead to complications. Two days from now when this pig starts vomiting blood he’ll wish he’d been a little more thorough”

“He can come back later and make things pretty when his pig is stable. Meanwhile your pig is getting acidotic and hypothermic. If this was some scrawny kid instead of a pig he’d be dead by now. Quick and dirty Nicky” 

“Mickey... M” Mickey replied emphasising the M. 

Mickey couldn’t believe the cheek of this guy. Pulling apart his work in from of the other residents. He was also fucking gutted that Ian didn’t remember his name. He’d spent six months thinking about the guy every day. Obviously the red head hadn’t remembered him. 

“Heads up everyone, traumas incoming. You” Ian said pointing at Mandy. “Head down to the ER, I’ll meet you down there. You two also” he said pointing at Karev and O’Malley. 

“What about our pigs” they ask. 

“He’s got it.” Ian said pointing at Mickey. 

“What?” He asked confused. 

“You stay here,” 

“With half a dozen crash victims coming into the pit?” 

“You’ve got four struggling victims right here, keep them alive” 

“Karev gets to work on mangled people and I’m stuck here working on 400 pounds of fucking bacon” he says walking upto Ian getting very close to him. 

“Live tissue” Ian said glancing down. “And they better be like that when I get back” he said and walked away. 

Mickey spent the next few hours running from each pig trying to save their lives. He had worked his arse off and was actually really enjoying it. It was amazing to work independently making his own decisions on what techniques and interventions to do when usually he had to do exactly what the attending says. Ian entered the room after around 4 hours and Mickey had been able to stabilise all four and even name them. 

“Let’s see what you’ve done.” Ian said walking over to the first pig. 

“Babe here is indestructible. She lost a part of her liver and small bowel but she’s been doing fine” 

Ian nodded and they walked to the next one. 

“I had to cross clamp Wilbur’s aorta here and massage his heart. I was having trouble finding the source of the bleeding until I found a hole in his diaphragm and discovered he had a splenic laceration. He’s a fighter and now stable” 

They moved to the next. 

“Reggie had some oozing after his colon resection but I packed it and he’s been stable ever since.” 

They moved to the final pig. 

“Patty almost bled out. Her carotid was sliced right through but we put in a graft and she’s been stable ever since. She’s good as new” Mickey said proudly. 

“Mickey this is all great work” Ian complemented. “So.... put them out and make sure you write up all your work” 

Mickey’s stomach dropped. “What do you mean put them out?” He asked but already dreading the answer, knowing where this was going. 

“Terminate them” Ian replied. 

Mickey said nothing and just walked out of the room. He walked outside for a cigarette. He was currently sat on a bench under a shelter when Ian approached and sat down next to him. 

“I’m not killing those pigs, I spent the entire day trying to keep them alive. You want them dead, you can do it your fucking self” he said then taking a drag of his cigarette. 

“You resected half of a liver today, you repaired a diaphragm, competed a splenectomy, you grafted a severed artery , repaired a lacerated bladder and performed a lobectomy. Do you have any idea on how much you just learned” Ian asked stealing the cigarette from Mickey and taking a drag before passing it back.  
“They’d be in pain, those are massive injuries. Months of recovery. To keep them alive after all that, it is not humane” 

Mickey understood deep down. But in that moment there was only one thing on his mind. 

“Seriously you don’t remember my name. He said looking deep into the gingers eyes. 

“I did remember your name but that was before” Ian replied quietly. They had a few seconds of silence before Ian continued. Mickey could see the man was internally debating whether to continue the conversation. Ian began to talk. “This last tour I was on a forward surgical team. We treated combat casualties in the field. You’re mostly just looking at damage control, sedate them, ventilate them then air lift them to Baghdad and get the hell out of there. Only this one time we didn’t get out fast enough. We ended up in the middle of an RPG ambush. There were twenty people in my unit including me and nineteen died” Ian paused for a moment his eyes filling up with tears. “And then I got discharged... So I’m not there anymore in the before. I knew your name in the before.... and now I’m living in the after” 

Mickey was speechless, he didn’t know how to respond. Ian gave him a small smile and Mickey smiled back. Ian got up slowly and made his way back into the hospital leaving Mickey to his thoughts and to finish his cigarette. He knew he had to go back in and complete the task he had been asked to do. 

Once Mickey got home he was physically and mentally exhausted. He knew he needed to speak to Mandy, he didn’t want to be on his own at the moment. He knocked on Mandy’s door, the last thing he needed was to walking into her and Derek doing the nasty. She opened the door with bleary eyes, he’d obviously woke them up. 

“Mands... can I have a word” 

She needed need asking twice. She knew her brother needed her and she spend the rest of the night in his room chatting before they fell asleep. 

.............

Ian was in the elevator the following morning stood behind Dr Sloan as Dr Shepherd walked in. 

“I need you to have sex with Mickey Milkovich” Derek said. 

“Good morning to you too” Dr Sloan replied. 

Ian’s stomach dropped. Why the hell were they talking about Mickey like this. He was pretty sure they were oblivious to his presence. 

“Distract him, engage him. Give him something else to do in the middle of the night rather than steal my fiancé from my bed at midnight and wake me up”

“Milkovich” Sloan asked. 

“Yes, Mickey” Derek nodded. 

“No he’s too serious, humourless. He’s not fun. He’s not my type” Sloan replied.

Ian clenched his fists. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. They didn’t have a clue what Mickey was like. Ian might have only spent a few hours with the guy but he knew he was the complete opposite of what they were saying. 

“He could be good for you. He’s intelligent, intense, complicated. He’s a single malt scotch and you’re used to Beer bongs.” 

“I don’t drink beer bongs” 

“Oh I get it” Derek teased “You think you don’t have a shot... you’re probably right” 

“I have a shot” 

“Try it... as a favour to me” 

“No I’m not your stud horse” 

“You slept with my ex-wife” Derek said. 

Sloan took a sharp intake of breath... “ok I’ll give it a shot” and they exited the elevator. 

Ian remained stood there thinking over what just happened. He’d been there two days and already heard about Sloan’s reputation in the hospital. No man or woman was off limits for the plastics surgeon but surely Mickey would not be interested in a guy like that. 

He made his way down to the pit where one of the nurses informed him that they had a new trauma in room one. He walked into find Mickey with the patient. 

“Mickey what do we have” he asked.

“Unknown male, approximately in his 40’s. Been assaulted and thrown over a bridge” 

They worked hard to stabilise the man. Ian sedated him and intubated him due to the facial injuries and swelling to his mouth so he had assistance with his breathing. They were getting him stable ready for transfer to theatre where Dr Shepherd was going to stop the bleeding in his brain. 

“What does a guy have to do to get a beating this bad” Mandy asked whilst stabilising his broken limbs. 

“Maybe he’ll tell us when he wakes up” Ian said. 

“Let’s hope he makes it that long” Mandy replied. 

“Hey Lexi” Mickey called over to one of the interns. “Can you take these to the lab and whilst you’re there get the forms for an unclaimed body” 

Ian was not happy. “Mickey you’re planning for this man’s death whilst I’m fighting for his life” 

“I’m sorry”

“You’re sorry...don’t do it again Mick... not until it’s been declared” Ian’s eyes met blue. “Please go and page Dr Sloan, let him know once this man’s going to theatre he’ll need to scrub in and complete the mandibular repair” 

Mickey exited. 

“Are we ready for theatre” Derek walked in asking the room. 

“Yes all ready” 

The patient was transferred to theatre and Ian went to join Mickey at the nurses station prior to them also going to theatre shortly to assist. 

“Dr Milkovich, you paged me” 

“Yes there’s a patient in theatre who needs a mandibular repair”

“You paged me for a consult... I was hoping you wanted to see me” 

Ian froze and began to stare at the scene. He felt as if he had been practically invisible today.

“I did...you need to review the trauma patient”

Ian could see Sloan becoming frustrated and he walked away. He chuckled to himself, Mickey had no clue. They both headed to theatre to scrub in and concentrate on the abdomen together whilst Dr Shepherd was finishing the head. Part way through the surgery Dr Sloan came in to complete the repair. 

“Dr Gallagher, hows our mystery man” Sloan asked. 

“Still with us, he’s fighting. I’d hate to be the other guy” 

“Dr Milkovich, I know cracking chests in more your thing but you’d be surprised how exciting it is when I manipulate a little skin.....” Sloan said coming up behind Mickey before heading to towards the patient’s head. Mickey was oblivious to flirting. 

Ian immediately stopped what he was doing. “Actually Dr Milkovich” Ian said quickly “why don’t you scrub out we’ve got enough hands in here” 

Mickey put down his instruments and stormed out of the theatre. 

.............

Three hours later Ian went to check on his patient. He had tasked Mickey with keeping the guy stable whilst he dealt with another patient in the ER. He walked into Mickey and Karev arguing over the patient, about which surgeries they were going to do, almost happy with the idea that this man was lying injured and they got to do all these cool procedure. After everything he witnessed in Iraq it got to him more than it should of done. 

“Get away from that man right now” Ian instructed. 

“He was crashing so we had to insert a chest tube” 

“Are you Deaf Karev” Ian asked. “I said step away from him”

“I’m just saying we were saving his life” 

“No what you were doing was pick over him like vultures, like children fighting over toys. What you did was treat a man who is fighting to live as if he is already dead. You have no sense, no decency and no respect. Just get out of here” Ian tried to look at Mickey as he left but Mickey refused to meet his gaze. He had lost it again in front of the man. He felt more highly emotional at the moment which was uncommon for him. 

Ian knew he needed to apologise. He started walking the way Mickey had gone and found him at the nurses station. Mickey appeared to have his head down writing up his report. Whilst making his way over to him, he was beaten by Dr Sloan getting there first. Ian loitered observing the scene. 

“Dr Milkovich... I need you to bring me the post op report of our beating victim before you leave tonight” he said leaning over the desk towards Mickey. 

Mickey was still focused on his writing before he looked up and noticed Dr Sloan. 

“I’m sorry...did you say something?” Mickey asked. 

“Milkovich what is wrong with you?”

Now Mickey just looked confused, “I’m sorry.....” 

Ian couldn’t help being amused. Mickey had no clue. 

“I’ve had people opt for unnecessary buttock enhancement Surgery just for another chance to be flirted with by me. So what’s your deal.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Mickey was stumped.

“I’ve been hitting on you all day” 

“What the fuck” Mickey started cackling as if this was the best joke he’d heard. “Oh...I... really...” between giggles. “Excuse me” Mickey got up and walked off leaving Dr Sloan flabbergasted about the whole situation. 

“It wasn’t even my idea it was Shepherd’s idea” 

“What was my idea?” He asked behind Mark. 

“That man is not a single malt scotch. He is bad cheap wine that gives you a headache you can feel in your teeth.” 

Damn Ian didn’t think Mickey could get any better. 

............. 

Ian was currently having some down time in one of the oncall rooms when there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in”

Green eyes met blue.

“The wife of the beating victim is here and has identified her husband”

“What’s his name” Ian asked. 

Mickey paused. 

“I was wondering if you’d asked her his name so he could become a person to you. They’re all people Mickey, this isn’t a game or a contest or a competition. They are people and we get to save them. Now you’re good, you’re an excellent surgeon who could win all the contests but if that’s why you’re in this then you shouldn’t be. So did you find out his name?” 

They were quiet for a moment. Ian put his head down. Mickey walked into the room and shut the door. He sat down on a chair facing Ian. 

“My mum died when I was nine in a car accident, I was with her in the car. While we waited for the ambulance. I tried to keep her chest closed so she wouldn’t bleed so much. When she died... my hands felt her heart stop beating.....that’s why I do this. It is also why I win all the contests.....The patient’s name is Tom”. 

Mickey got up and walked out the door. Ian day there for a moment processing what had just happened before uttering “single malt scotch” and settling down for another nap. His mind filled with the blue eyed man who kept surprising him.


End file.
